Play My Song
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: SYOC (Open): Rachel Berry & Sebastian Smythe are famous Broadway stars. But after finishing their last show, they decide to take a trip to Ohio, where Rachel finds out the Glee Club has been cancelled. So with the help of her Broadway bestie, Sebastian, teachers Marley Rose & Cara Dwyer, they decide to bring it back. (Rated T: Dark storylines/themes)
1. Coming Home

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Except my OC's Erin, Marcus, & Cara. The rest all belong to Ryan Murphy & FOX.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

Another night and another great performance. Pity tonight was the last for the show. Six months ago I had been cast as Dolly in Hello Dolly. The show had its final one last night and it's time for me to figure out what's next.

"That was a great one, Rach." My co-star, Sebastian replies as I walk into my dressing room.

Yes—it was Sebastian as in Sebastian Smythe. Though he had been a complete asshole in high school and when I first heard he would be playing alongside me, I thought this was going to be the worst couple of months having to work with him. But I was wrong. Sebastian has changed for the better. He's actually a decent person and very mature; well in some ways.

"I always save the best for last." I replied as I picked up the bouquet of roses that was waiting for me. I picked them up and smiled at the card. Finn always sent me roses—for every show—and it never gets old.

"Do you want to go get a drink to celebrate?" Sebastian asks.

"Depends. I hope you're not asking me out." I joke.

"You remember the part of me being gay right?" He asks and I laugh. "I guess it can be easy to forget since I'm a good kisser."

I laughed again.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said before picking up my coat. I then turned on my phone and texted Finn telling him that I would be home in an hour.

Sebastian and I went to closest bar and had some wine.

"To a great final performance." I say and we clung glasses.

"Cheers." Sebastian says before taking a drink.

"Cheers." I repeated.

"So what are you going to do now? Get right ahead to looking for the next big role?" Sebastian asks me. I had to try and think for moment, not sure what to say. I mean, that's normally what I do. I love my work, but—I don't know. Maybe there's something else I could be doing. Maybe I needed to change things up. But I do know how to do that. I don't even know what I mean by changes things up.

There are only so many changes you can make being a Broadway actress.

"I don't know." I say shook my head. "What about you? I heard you got offered to play Tony in West Side Story."

"Yeah I did, but I turned it down." He tells me before taking another drink. I almost choked on my drink.

"Why? You always talked about that being one your top roles to play." I ask.

"It is, but I need a little break for a while. I love this life, but sometimes you need a break. Do something different." Sebastian explains.

"I get it. So what are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm moving back to Ohio for a while. My daughter is starting high school this year and I want to be there. I miss seeing her and Hunter."

I nodded. I remember Sebastian told me all about being married to Hunter Clarington and they have a daughter. I guess it would be hard being so far away all the time. I guess I'm just lucky that Finn has a stable job here so after the shows and rehearsals I could come home to him.

"Where is she going?"

"McKinley."

I took a breath and let a small smile show at hearing the mention of McKinley. It's been so long since I've seen everyone and been back to Ohio. Maybe it'd be nice to take a trip there.

* * *

I talked to Finn and then flew out on Monday. I walked through the school and smiled. It was nice not to where the voice of Sue Sylvester anywhere in sight and the school just seemed so much better than when I was here.

I was walking by when I saw a familiar face in one of the classrooms. I knocked with a smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I say, sticking my head inside.

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaims and then gives me a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." I say.

"You remember Marley?" Blaine asks and I take a look at her. I do, but it's very vague. I didn't really ever get the chance to know the girl as she was here after I had graduated. I didn't know much about her except that her mother was the lunch lady.

"I don't think we ever actually met." Marley says.

"Her sister also works here." Blaine adds.

I guess that is how she got the job here. Hmm, I didn't even know she had a sister. But then again, I didn't really know this girl that well.

"So what brings you back to Ohio?" Blaine asks.

"Well, Sebastian and I just finished our show on Broadway and while he is coming back here to be with his family, I thought I'd come see everyone and how the glee club is doing." I explain but then watch as their faces fall.

"I guess you didn't hear." Blaine states.

"What? Here what?"

"The glee club got cancelled two years ago." Blaine tells me.

"What? I thought—why? Last I heard, Sam was doing great with it."

"He was—" Blaine starts to say.

"But?"

"But then his father got sick with pancreatic cancer. He had to go back to Kentucky to take care of him." Marley explains and I sighed. That's so sad.

"Why didn't someone else take over the glee club?" I ask.

"Well, no one really took an interest." Marley tells me. "Well my sister tried, but without help—it was hard to run a club alone, plus she couldn't get enough kids interested at the time."

"Well I think I'm going to change that." I state.

This school needs the Glee Club.

* * *

Cara's POV

I organize the papers on my desk as I listen to the man on the phone, whom I wished I could just hang up on. It was the teacher at my son's school whom was talking to me about my son disrupting class. I rolled my eyes as he went on in a rant.

This wasn't the first time and after getting Jack's side of the story, I didn't trust his teacher again. He is a hothead and I knew one when I heard one.

"Yeah, I'll handle it." I say and hang up the phone.

I shake my head and huff. I was relieved to finally get off the phone. We went through this at least twice a week. I needed to get Jack out and into another class room. I don't want him being in an environment with that teacher—or a jack ass, as I prefer to refer to him as.

I turn on Pandora to hear some music. I start to hum a bit, like I always do.

I look up at hearing a knock.

"Hey Marley, what's up?" I ask as I start to grade my papers again.

"Come." That's all she says.

I put my pen down and an arch an eyebrow at looking at her. Come? Why and where? I knew something was happening. I got up and followed her to the principal's office.

Well something was about to go down.

* * *

Erin's POV

I walked into the school and looked around as people passed my brother and I. It seemed okay. Just like any other school. It was different than my school in Philadelphia, but I guess that's a good thing. I hated it there.

"So what do you think?" My brother, Marcus, asks.

"So far it's better than Lincoln, but it's only been two minutes." I replied as I slowly walked down the hall with him by my side. I stopped at the bulletin board where they a bunch of clubs to sign up for. I looked through them.

At first glance, there were a bunch of clubs to sign up for. I picked up the pen and signed my name under the signup for the Volleyball Team. That was a no brainer. I've played since Middle School and that was not going to change.

"You going to try a sport?" I ask, putting the pen down and turning to Marcus, whom in turn laughed.

"You're joking right?" Marcus asks while laughing.

"Come on! Joining clubs and being on sports teams are a great way to make friends." I tell him. I had a lot of friends from the Volleyball team in Philly, so it might be good if Marcus did the same for once. I couldn't be his only friend forever.

"I suck at sports."

"Well then join a club." I say and we both look over the clubs. I frown at not seeing anything related to music.

"Maybe Chess club?" Marcus says in a form of a question. Though, I sort of hate that game, it might be better than him being a longer.

"There's no choir or glee clubs." I state. Like what the hell?

"Well not all of them have them." Marcus says.

"But I remember dad always talked about Glee Club in high school. He went here so why don't they have it?" I shook my head. This wasn't right. At my old school they only had choir, but it seemed here they had everything unless it had to do with music.

"Well they don't anymore." Marcus says, lamely. "Just join something else."

"You're boring."

"Erin, there's nothing you can do if they don't have it anymore." Marcus claims, but that is where he was wrong. I wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing. If this school could have everything else, they certainly could have music clubs.

I was going to change this.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I got to the office of the principal and saw that a blonde girl was in there, arguing about something. It seemed that Mr. Schue—Will didn't really know what to do or say to her.

"Erin?" Blaine asks.

"Dad—what are you doing here?" The girl, Erin, asks.

"I _was_ catching up with some old friends." Blaine answers and I look at him.

"You have a daughter?" I ask.

"A son too."

"Can you leave? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Erin states, turning back to Will with his arms crossed.

"This isn't right. If you have some clubs retaining to the arts, you need to have all of them!" Erin complained.

"I see your concerns—really I do, but there's nothing I can do, if no one wants to take over." Will says. I smiled a bit. I could tell that girl was talking about the issue of there being nothing retaining to music in this school anymore.

"Erin—" Blaine tries to stop her from talking.

"What? It's complete bull! If this school can fund a drama club, then they can certainly afford to have a choir or a glee club." Erin says.

I smiled.

I like this girl already.

"I really wish there was more I could do. I have the money to fund it, but the problem is finding someone to run it." Will says.

"I'll run it." Erin says. Well she was definitely outgoing.

"I see that you are passionate, but I think this club is more than just one person—especially a student—can handle alone." Will says.

"She's not alone." I step in.

"Rachel?"

"Look, I want to help." I explain. "Blaine and Marley told me about the situation with Sam leaving suddenly and I want to help. Let me run the Glee Club."

"Rachel, are you sure?" Will asks.

"My sister and I can help." This woman, whom I assume is Marley's sister.

"Cara? You sure?" Will asks the woman.

"Yes, especially with help." Cara answers.

"And I have a friend, whom I've worked with for over a year. His daughter is going here, so I'm sure he'd love to help as well." I tell him before looking down at Erin. "And it seems we have our first member."

"Make that two." Erin adds.

"Well okay." Will says.

I smile.

The Glee Club is back!

* * *

 **So Rachel is bringing the Glee Club back with help of Sebastian, Marley, and her half-sister, Cara. Erin and Marcus are Blaine's adopted kids, but they are biological siblings. Erin is portrayed by Lili Reinhart, Marcus is portrayed by Jason Dolley, and Cara is portrayed by Mariska Hargitay.**

 **Anyways I've decided to try a SYOC again. I kind of lost my direction for Finding the Music, so that one has been deleted, in which this one has been started. I will probably use all submitted OC's, even if not accepted into the main cast.**

 **The Rules and Guidelines are on my profile.**


	2. Cast List

-Play My Song Cast List-

New Directions

 **Erin Anderson**  
Sophomore  
Lili Reinhart

 **Marcus Anderson**  
Sophomore  
Jason Dolley

 **Hannah Connelly**  
Freshman  
Amandla Stenberg  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Damien Drake**  
Junior  
Shawn Mendes  
Created by _HiroshitheHawk_

 **Harlow "Harley" DuPont**  
Freshman  
Dove Cameron  
Created by _trinjonesluvsu_

 **Cara Rose Dwyer**  
Glee Club Director  
Mariska Hargitay

 **Olivia Garcia  
** Senior  
Hayley McFarland  
Created by _MJGLeek19_

 **Brendan Jacobs**  
Junior  
Booboo Stewart  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Stephanie Kates**  
Sophomore  
Britt Robertson  
Created by _Riana Salvatore_

 **Reilly McBride  
** Junior  
Evanna Lynch  
Created by _Ember411_

 **Theodore "Theo" Murphy**  
Junior  
Tyler Shaw  
Created by _LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_

 **Matthew Puckerman**  
Freshman  
Tom Williamson  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Hugo Reed**  
Freshman  
Ben Tyler Cook  
Created by _DisneyGleekQueen101_

 **Kimberly "Kim" Reed**  
Sophomore  
Auli'i Cravahlo  
Created by _DisneyGleekQueen101_

 **Evangeline "Angie" Smythe-Clarington**  
Freshman  
Olivia Holt  
Created by _Ember411_

 **King Kaius "Kai" St. Clare**  
Junior  
Corentin Huard  
Created by _Update Username xx_

 **Aurora Winslow**  
Sophomore  
Zhenya Katava  
Created by _suicideblonde99_

Shooting Stars

 **Benjamin "Ben" Ainsworth  
** Freshman  
Dylan Playfair  
Created by _LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_

 **Josephina "Jo" Cruz  
** Junior  
Selena Gomez  
Created by _KingOfJokers23_

 **Christine Devereaux  
** Sophomore  
India Eisley  
Created by _trinjonesluvsu_

 **Camille "CJ" Donovan**  
Junior  
Hunter King  
Created by _KingofJokers23_

 **Liam Horton**  
Junior  
KJ Apa

 **Laura Horton**  
Freshman  
Laura Marano

 **Clay Kessler  
** Sophomore  
Anton Starkman  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Nathan Kessler  
** Glee Club Director  
Peter Hermann  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Colson "Brett" Somers  
** Junior  
Ross Lynch  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Clara Stevenson  
** Sophomore  
Hailee Steinfeld  
Created by _DauntlessThreeRavens_

 **Roy Tomson  
** Sophomore  
Dennis Oh  
Created by _Firelsen_

 **Demarco "Marco" Vitali**  
Sophomore _  
_Herman Tømmeraas  
Created by _trinjonesluvsu_

Maleficent Melodies

 **Hayden Alexander  
** Freshman  
Ethan Wacker  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Holly Alexander  
** Freshman  
Amybeth McNulty  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **William "Billy" Bailey-Bricks  
** Freshman  
Cameron Boyce  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Henry Campbell  
** Glee Club Director  
Ewan McGregor  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Diana Galander  
** Junior  
Will Holland  
Created by _Zayngel22_

 **Elisabetta "Lizzie" Gonzalez**  
Senior  
Bianca A. Santos  
Created by _Ember411_

 **Amaryllis "Marie" Henderson  
** Sophomore  
Sabrina Carpenter  
Created by _DauntlessThreeRavens_

 **Brooklyn Scott  
** Junior  
Camilla Mendes  
Created by _lauraosnes_

 **Meredith Shona  
** Sophomore  
Kaitlyn Dever  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Ryan Webb**  
Junior  
Nick Robinson

Other Recurring Characters

 **Cindy Alexander  
** Drama Teacher  
Danneel Harris  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Harriet Alexander  
** Freshman  
Ashleigh Ross  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Allison Brooke  
** School Nurse  
Sophia Bush

 **Celia Campbell  
** Junior  
Amy Deasismont  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Hayley Cohen  
** Astronomy Teacher  
Cote de Pablo  
Created by _HiroshitheHawk_

 **Madeline Connelly  
** Freshman  
Skai Jackson  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Charlotte Cooper  
** Sophomore  
AnnaSophia Robb

 **Rebecca "Becky" Coulter  
** Intern  
Skyler Samuels  
Created by _Ember411_

 **Rudolph "Rudy" Dolinsky**  
Elementary Teacher  
Morgan Freeman  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Rita Dixie**  
Gym Teacher  
Rachel Bilson

 **Jackson "Jack" Dwyer**  
Fifth Grade  
August Hermann

 **Sutton "Annie" Foster  
** Junior  
Emmy Clarke  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Georgina "Gina" Henderson**  
Sophomore  
Francesca Capaldi  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Victoria Henderson**  
Sophomore  
Bella Thorne  
Created by _Linneagb_

 **Lester Mason  
** Priest  
Samuel L. Jackson  
Created by _KingofJokers23_

 **Marshall "Mars" Luna  
** Senior  
Alexander Ludwig  
Created by _KingofJokers23_

 **Samuel Post  
** NCIS Agent  
Jensen Ackles  
Created by _HiroshitheHawk_

 **A** **strid Reinart  
** Babysitter  
Daisy Ridley  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Bill Simon  
** Photographer  
Thomas Gibson  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Brenda Simon**  
CEO/Fashion Designer  
Jennifer Love Hewitt  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Destiny Simon**  
Fifth Grade  
Bailee Madison  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Luke Simon**  
Fifth Grade  
Charlie Tahan  
Created by _Tif S_

 **Calvin "Cal" Taylor**  
Senior  
Chris Carmack

 **Declan Taylor**  
Freshman  
Ben MecKenzie

 **Michaela "Myka" Wolfe  
** Culinary Arts Teacher  
Caity Lotz  
Created by KingOfJokers23

 **Oliver Wolfe**  
Culinary Arts Teacher  
Peter Gallagher  
Created by _KingOfJokers23_


	3. Auditions l

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you recognize. The only OCs that appear in this chapter, I own are Erin, Cara, Jack, Marcus, Cal, & Declan. The other OCs, belong to the authors that submitted them and anything else you may recognize belongs to Ryan Murphy & FOX. **

**A/N: So my goal for this story was to have the first audition chapter up by my birthday. And well...I posted it on my twentieth birthday. I think this turned out good. But I wanted to get it out to you now so I didn't get a chance to edit it. So if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm sorry, but please try to over look that. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

* * *

Cara's POV

It didn't actually sink in that agreed to do this until I handed a poster to Erin to hang up on the bulletin board, so people could sign up. I had agreed to help coach this glee club. I mean—I do want to do it—but I should have thought about it first. There were things I needed to do. I can't believe I made such an impulsive decision like that on the spot. But I guess, it's a good thing auditions don't start until tomorrow so I can get my priorities straight.

"Cara," I turned around to see Marley as I continued to leave the school, only slowly backing up so I could reply to her.

"Marley." I replied back to my younger sister. "Can you make this quick? I have to go pick up Jack." I told her. That was my son. He was ten and I was already running late. Though Marley says I seem to be a pro at it, it is tough being a single mother. I don't like being late, especially when it comes to my son.

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow." Marley says and then walks off. I arched my eyebrows as I watched her walk away. I turned around and went into the parking lot, getting into my car. I drove to Jack's elementary school.

"Mommy!" He cheered as he got into the car.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" I asked as he got his seatbelt on.

"Good. I made you a picture." Jack says and I smiled as I started to drive away from the school and to our house. Jack never failed to make me smile; he is my life.

"I can't wait to see it." I told him, turning back to him when we stopped at a red light. I turned back to the road then and drove home. He showed me as soon as we got to the door. I told him to go change his clothes. He ran quickly upstairs after I had taken it from him. I leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the drawing. It was a picture of the two of us. "Me and Mommy" is what he wrote on the center of the paper. I stuck it on the fridge.

"Mommy!" I turned around to see Jack racing down the steps. "Can we go to the park?" Jack asked and I smiled before nodding.

I took his hand and we walked across the street to the park. Jack and I have gone here almost every day since I can remember; this is one of the best spots in the neighborhood. I sat on the bench as Jack went to run off and play with some of the other kids. I looked over and smiled as one of my friends, Brenda, sits down next to me. Brenda and I met at the elementary school. She had enrolled her kids there over a year ago and then one day when the school was having some event—I can't remember what it was about—but we started talking and we've become friends ever since. Brenda is married with two children—twins—Destiny and Luke.

"Hey I didn't see you at pick up." Brenda says not too long after she had sat down next me.

"Yeah—I was running a bit late." I replied.

"Already busy with the new year and all?" She asks and I shrugged. "What is it? Oh, did you meet someone?"

"No." I shook my head, chuckling a bit at the idea. I barely had time for myself as it is. I go to work and come home where I take care of my son and then I do my homework. I don't have time to date. And I don't know if Jack would be ready for that sort of thing anyways.

"I could set you up with someone if you'd like." Brenda offers; and this wasn't the first time. There have countless times where Brenda had offered to set me up on a date. I almost agreed to it once, but I decided it wasn't the time. It had only been a few months since I kicked out my husband, so that I knew it wouldn't have been the time for me to start dating again; I knew Jack wasn't ready for that either.

"I don't have time to date." I replied.

"Oh Cara, it's been two years. You're young—you should put yourself out there again. You can't just go to work and come home for the rest of your life." Brenda says and I resist from laughing, as this was coming from Brenda Simon.

"Says the woman who goes to work and comes home." I smirked. "Late."

"Okay, okay—I do work a lot, but I'm trying to change that. But in my defense, I'm married—you on the other hand—" I cut her off before Brenda could finish. I didn't want to talk about my lack of a love life anymore. I didn't need a man to be happy—I mean I'm not against it, but it's not the most important thing in life. In my life, Jack is the most important thing; Jack is my life and I'm happy with it.

"How is Luke doing?" I asked Brenda. Luke was the quieter one—at least he was compared to his sister. I wondered how things were going for him as I heard from Brenda earlier that this was the first year the twins were in separate classes.

"Not too well." Brenda sighed. "Every morning, he tries to convince me to keep him home and not make him go to school. And I thought, he hated going last year. He loathes it now."

"It'll get better." I said, looking over at the playground. I see Luke was sitting on one of the swings. It was barely moving back and forth while he stared at the ground. I knew Luke and he was a sweet kid. I knew more kids could see that if he weren't so shy.

"Destiny, on the other hand…" She trailed off. "I just hope I won't be getting called to come talk to principal before the week is over."

I laughed.

And then there's Jack. I smiled as he looked over and waved at me. I waved back. Jack is such a happy kid. He always was, but with every day—or at least since I got my divorce—he seems to be getting happier and happier. It makes me happy and I just don't want that to change.

"So what's going on?" Brenda asks, going back to the topic we lost track of telling you about.

"Well, I agreed to coach the school's Glee Club." I told her.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"It just sort of happened—I didn't even think—gosh, auditions start tomorrow and I don't even have a sitter for Jack yet." I let my head hang down. I couldn't believe that I just made a rush decision without even thinking about anything else. "Gosh, maybe I should tell Marley I can't—"

"No." Brenda cuts me off.

"What?"

"Cara, I've known you for over a year and I know you say you do everything for Jack and what's best for him. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. But you just agreed to do this in the heat of the moment? Well, I think it's because you want to do it. I think you should. You deserve to do something for yourself." Brenda replies. I smile a bit—I had always loved music and I still do. Marley and I were always singing together when we got together for the holidays.

"I still haven't thought about Jack." I pointed out.

"Well I can take him. I'm sure the twins won't mind—maybe Destiny can convince Luke to play with him." Brenda told me.

"Okay, but just until I have time to find a sitter." I told her.

"And who knows? Maybe you'll meet a cute teacher from another school." Brenda adds and we laughed; she was never going to stop until I found a man.

* * *

Angie's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching an episode of Friends on my phone off of Netflix. It was the episode where Chandler gets trapped inside the ATM. Meanwhile, papa was in the kitchen making dinner. He wanted it to be special since dad was coming home tonight. It had been—what seemed like forever—since he's been home last. I've spent most of the time talking to him over webcams. He was always working so he only came home for the holidays. I make do—it's what it is. Apparently he has a surprise for us.

"Angie, put the phone away." Papa said, coming into the room and looking out the window.

"Why? He's not here yet." I replied, not bothering to listen.

"He will be here soon." He told me. "Now you could help me finish dinner—or at least set the table."

"I'm in the middle of this—"

"Angie, come on. Your father is coming home." He said, seriously, not wanting me to push it today. I knew he was really happy about him coming home and wanted everything to go perfect—he was a bit of a perfection freak when it came to dad. I rolled my eyes and paused my episode, going into kitchen to put three plates on the table. Once, I did that, I made sure he didn't end up burning the Thai food.

Then there was a knock at the door.

 _I guess that's means daddy's home._

I took the food off the stove to put some onto the plates. Then I put the pan back on the stove, but on a burner that wasn't still hot. I then went out into the living room to see my dads hugging each other. Then I gave him one; I was happy that he was home.

"Oh my girl, I've missed you." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Well dinner's ready. I made your favorite." Papa offered.

"Let me put my things upstairs first." Dad said as he took his things upstairs, Papa and I went into the kitchen. He got drinks out while I got the utensils; dad came down into the kitchen by the time we had finished. We sat down at the table and started eating. At first, it was quiet, but then papa asked dad how it was in New York.

"Sorry I was late by the way, I had few things I had to discuss with someone first." He told us and I ate my food quietly. He probably was meeting with an agent or something about his next job or whatever. I knew the story. He always was lining up to get a new job after he finished one. It's like he never stopped; I guess this visit was going to be cut short.

"Oh, is it for a new job?" Papa asks.

"Yes."

"When does it start?" I ask, expecting it be soon.

"Um this week." He said and both papa and I dropped our forks onto our plates, causing a clang to fill the air. The room was silent for a moment as we stared at dad.

"What?" I asked; I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Seb, I thought we talked about this. You being around a bit more—I thought—I thought you were going to be sticking around for a little bit, not jumping onto another nine month job." He shook his head in frustration; I don't know why I'm so surprised.

"I do want to be around more."

"Well, if you are already going to start a new job, how is that going to happen?" Papa asks. "Do you think we'll just drop everything and move to New York? Seb, I love you, but that cannot happen. Angie has just started school and—"

"I'm not talking about moving." Dad says.

"When are you going back to New York?" I interjected; I just wanted to know how long he was going to be around.

"I'm not." Sebastian says and once again, the room went silent as we stared at him.

"You're not?" Papa and I asked in unison.

"No. The job—I have is here." He said—wait so he got an acting job, here? Do they really even have those type of jobs here in Ohio? "Look, I want to be here. I miss you guys too much. I want to be here with my husband and daughter."

"We want you here more than anything babe. But there isn't exactly any acting jobs around here." Papa points out; that's what I thought.

"I just got off the phone with my cast mate, Rachel, and well she has made commitments to start coaching the new glee club here. She has also asked me to help her with it." He explains. So, he was going to be coaching a glee club. Was he even going to get paid for that?

"Really?"

"Oh and I'll be teaching AP Music Theory." He added; oh well, I guess he'll at least get paid for that.

"Oh honey, this is great!" Papa cheered and I smiled. I had to admit, I was happy at thinking of the thought of having home more.

"I was also hoping to spend a little more time with you, Angie, if you'd maybe join the glee club." I sighed at what my dad brought up.

"No." I said. I mean, I love singing and dancing, but I wasn't that good. And I certainly didn't need bitches talking about how 'I only got in because he's my dad' and all that other shit. I mean, I know, I'm good, but I know there are people that are better.

"Please honey—you are such a good singer." Dad says.

"I'm not."

"Don't say that." Papa tells me. "Honey, you know, it could be fun."

They were nagging me. They are going to continue nagging me until I give in. I'm sure they would say they don't want to put much pressure on me and that it is my choice, but in reality, it really isn't. Dad and papa want me to join—or at least audition.

Well I hope he's prepared for what's to come.

"Fine."

* * *

Matthew's POV

I pulled my sleeves up so they were half way up my hands. I just kept walking, not making eye contact with anyone as I went into Coach's office to pick up my jersey. I had just found out this morning I had made the football team, so I had to go pick up my jersey. As of now, I am McKinley High's newest kicker.

I stopped at my locker and threw it there. I like football, but I guess there are other things I'd rather be doing than that. But it's worth it. I'm doing this for my dad. He'd love—well at least like the idea of me being a football player. Maybe I'll even seem less like a loser in his eyes.

After shutting my locker, I quickly turned around only to be knocked onto the floor by one of the other football players.

"Just because you made the team, doesn't mean you're not a retard." The quarterback, Cal, says after he pushes me on the ground, causing my glasses to go— _somewhere_. I feel around on the ground, trying to find them, but I can't.

"What's wrong M-M-Matthew? Can't find your gl-gl-glasses?" Cal mocks me, by imitating my stutter. I had a stutter and well—I guess it doesn't help my case of trying to convince _people_ I'm not a loser.

"Hey!" I looked in the direction I heard the voicing coming from, though that was stupid as it's not like I could see who it is. "Leave him alone." All I could tell from the voice was that it was a guy—and I had never heard them before in my life. But the next thing I knew, I was being pulled to my feet, followed by my glasses being handed back to me. I put them back on and grinned, looking at the boy.

"The only one that'd help a retard is a fag." I flinched at Cal's homophobic slur.

"The only person that'd date you is _desperate_." The boy commented back. "…and don't worry; I'm not." Cal looked angry, but he didn't saying anything else before walking away with the rest of his friends. I turned back to the boy, who didn't seem to care he just pissed off the most popular guy at school.

"Thanks." I said.

"My pleasure. Anything to insult _the king_." He replied, glancing over to watch Cal walk away. "I'm Theo."

"M-Matthew." I told him and we just looked at each other for a moment before I awkwardly looked away. "Anyways…I b-better go." I started to walk away, only to be followed by Theo. Why was he following me? Doesn't he know that hanging around a loser will only make his life worse at this school?

"Hey, wait," He said, trying to keep up.

"I need to get to class." I said.

"Okay. I'll walk with you. Where are you going?"

"G-Geometry." I told him.

"Well I guess we both need to get to class then." He said, walking next to me. I sighed. I don't argue as there was no point to.

"You k-know—hanging around me will only m-make it h-harder." I stated, not looking at him, but only at the books in my hand as we walked.

"I don't think it's you. It might have to do with the fact that I'm gay, but do I look like I give a crap of what those clowns think?" Theo replied.

Oh, so he really was gay? And just wow—I don't know how he is going to get through high school, especially if he continues with what he just said to Cal. I was new here, but I knew one thing: you don't mess with Cal Taylor. It's basically a death wish.

Theo went on about something, but I didn't really pay attention as I then stopped in front of the bulletin board. I looked at the sign-up sheet for The Glee Club. It wasn't the club, itself, that got my attention but rather the names of the directors.

"You going to sign up for Glee Club?" Theo asks.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then why are you staring at it?" Theo asks as he takes the pen and writes his name on the sheet next to number 3.

"Because apparently my mother is one of the directors." I said.

I started to walk away and Theo asked where I was going—since he knew I wasn't going towards the Geometry classroom—and I told him that I'd meet him there; I needed to talk my mom. I went to her classroom which was empty; I knew she had planning period in the morning so she would be alone. I went inside her classroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Matty." My mom said with a smile.

"You're running that Glee Club?" I asked, not really believing it though I had just seen it in black and white.

"I guess you saw the sign-up sheet."

"Does dad know about this?" I asked and I could already tell by her expression that he didn't; I knew that wouldn't end well for when he found out. "Why would you do this? You know what he'll say—and do."

"Because—well a friend of mine—or well, a friend of a friend of mine—needed my help. And I guess that Cara needed my help too as she's running it too—so a lot of people need my help." My mom went on, jumping around. "Plus, I really want to."

"You know what dad's going to do." I repeated.

"I'll handle your dad." She told me, trying not to let me worry. "Now go to class. I don't want you late on your first day."

I sighed as my mom forced me to leave to go to my first period. I know it wasn't because of class since we weren't even really doing anything. All we do on the first day is go over the class rules and maybe get to know each other. I knew she just didn't want me arguing with her and trying to talk her out of this. She said she would handle it but I knew what she really meant; I guess that means I'll do what I have to do. God—I hate performing in front of people—well I hate doing anything in front of people. I had to join the Glee Club. I wasn't going to let my mother dig a hole for herself alone.

If my mom is going to go through with this Glee Club, then I was going to be a part of it.

* * *

Hannah's POV

I was sitting at the table, eating breakfast when my mother came down, quickly pouring herself a cup of coffee, pretty much ready to go out the door. I guess today she had another early shift; though I don't know why I'm surprised.

"Bye sweetie." She gives me a side hug before rushing out the door, not wanting to be late.

I sighed as then walked over to the counter to pack lunches for Joseph and Hallie, my younger siblings—or farther my youngest siblings. If you are counting Madeline, well then I have three—she's my twin sister—but I guess she doesn't really count in this case since she gets lunch at school like me. We just prefer the hot lunches. I make sandwiches and then put a few extra things in brown paper bags and then write their names on it, leaving them on the counter for them to take.

Then I quickly made some scrambled eggs for breakfast. I took a few bites and then left the rest for Hallie and Joseph to fight over. I looked over at seeing Madeline come down into the kitchen. She sits down at the counter, reading her textbook.

"It's what? The third day of school and you're already studying at the breakfast table?" I asked her.

"Never too early to study." Madeline replies, not even bothering to look up at me. I rolled my eyes. Madeline is the smart one—well, I guess in a way, I would hope she would be since she studies like non-stop. Though, I think studying at what? Six in the morning? And I don't doubt it that she was up earlier doing it.

"If you want any breakfast, you better eat it before Hallie and Joe consume it on you." I commented, putting the plate on her book. She glares at me before pushing the plate to side.

"I'm good, thanks." She replies, somewhat rudely before going back to reading.

I shook my head as I went to grab my things from my bedroom. Madeline and I are twins, but we are nothing alike. She barely spends any of the time with the rest of us and is always studying. But I guess that's one of the reasons she has no friends. So, it leaves me—big sister Hannah—to take care of this family. My mom works a lot—but I guess she would have to have having four kids and all—and my dad is in the military. Not that I don't love it—I love my family—but sometimes I do wish Madeline wasn't so damn stuck-up; it'd make things easier. It's not like she's much younger than me—literally only three minutes.

I knocked on the bedroom doors of Joseph and Hallie to make sure they were up. They could not miss the bus. I did not want to have to take them to school. I can't drive—I get a ride from my best friend Declan and though he doesn't say anything—or much really—I doubt he really wants to deal with my siblings and taking them to school. Sure, we take Madeline with us every morning, but it's different with her. It's like she's not even there as she sits in the back and never utters a word, being buried into her textbooks. It would not be like that with Hallie and Joseph in the car.

By the time, I came downstairs, Hallie and Joseph raced down the kitchen and finished off the breakfast I had made. I made sure they got on the bus and then waited outside—with Madeline—for Declan to pick me up.

Declan pulled up in front of the house a little after seven. I got in and he drove to Starbucks as I always got us drinks in the morning. It received an eye roll from Madeline as I could have just gotten coffee from home and wouldn't have to pay for it. Once we pulled into school, Madeline got out of the car without a word. I walked into the school with Declan.

"So why is your sister studying on the third day of school?" Declan asked as he opened his locker.

"When doesn't she study, would be the better question." I replied.

"I was worried there was some test I didn't know about." Declan said, relieved that there wouldn't be. I doubted it. I mean, it's like what? The third day of school and it's not like we're in AP classes or anything. Declan got his books and we started to walk to our first period, only to be stopped by Declan dropping his books—thanks to his brother whom knocked him out of his hand.

"You know your brother's an ass, right?" I asked as I helped him pick them up and he didn't say a word. Cal Taylor is Declan's older brother—he's the quarterback of the football team and some people call him the 'king' of the school. I don't see what's so great about him.

"He just has a sense of humor." Declan eventually replies as we continued to walk. "Don't worry about it."

I rolled my eyes; I didn't find it funny. It wasn't. I have seen Cal say and do a bunch of things over the last couple of days and it doesn't take a textbook to know he's an ass. He treats Declan the same as the other kids here that he doesn't really like—which I find appalling since Declan's his younger brother. Who treats their siblings like that?

I sat next to Declan in Science class and then our teacher Ms. Dwyer came in and told us we have a pop quiz. Declan glares at me—as if I knew. I looked behind me at Madeline whom shrugged her shoulders. I guess she didn't know, but I knew it didn't matter. She would get a perfect score and me—well, not so much. I hadn't even looked at the material we went over yesterday. I can't believe we are getting a test and it's only the third day.

This sucks.

I knew a few of the questions, but that was probably because they were lab related questions. I guess I already have a dislike to science class.

"I think I failed." Declan told me after class.

"You and me both."

"I guess your sister is smarter than us." I rolled my eyes at that, watching her pass us by, holding her textbook against her chest as if it were her diary or something.

"She has no social life. All she does is study." I commented as we started to walk out of the classroom. It didn't matter if Madeline knew there was a test or not; she would ace it because studying is all she does. I mean, I could be like that if I wanted to, but I have better things to do. And I doubt it would work out in the end for me anyways.

"Hannah." I turned around to see Ms. Dwyer. "Can I talk to you?"

"I'll wait for you." Declan says before walking out of the classroom. I sighed as I turned around and walked back into the classroom, standing in front of Ms. Dwyer's desk as she sat down at it. She then handed me back my pop quiz, where I got six out of the ten questions correct. Well, it's more than I thought I was going to get. I guess I got lucky with three guesses.

"I'm concerned that you're not putting your best efforts forward." Ms. Dwyer says. "I know you're a smart girl…" I didn't even want to hear this.

Yeah, she knows I must be really smart as Madeline in my sisters, so I should be just like her right? God, it's like the third day, so why the hell was she getting on me now? How was I supposed to know there'd be a quiz? I'm not going to study every waking minute like Madeline. That's—I got better things to do than study, study, and study.

"I'd probably do better if I knew the test was coming." I commented.

"I do pop quizzes to see where everybody is in their studies." She tells me.

"Well I got more important things to do than study all the time like Madeline, which I'm sure you're comparing me to." I turned to walk away.

"Hannah." She said and I crossed my arms after turning back to face her. "Are you joining any clubs after school?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. I wasn't planning on it.

"Well, you know, people start doing better in school after they get involved in clubs or sports." She tells me and I sighed; was this just a ploy to get me to join that club she was running after school? If that was it, why couldn't she just say that?

"Let me guess. You want me to try out for glee club?"

"Well—"

"You could have just said that." I said as I walked out of the classroom. I found Declan over at the bulletin board. Was he going to join a club or something?

"What did she say?" Declan asks.

"Nothing important." I told him. It wasn't important enough to even think about. "Are you joining a club?"

"I don't know—maybe." Declan looks over and can't seem to find anything interest. I see the glee club signup sheet and sighed. I mean, I do like music. It did sound like fun and it looked like I wasn't the only one as I see a couple people had signed up. I guess it wouldn't hurt to audition and maybe it'd help keep Ms. Dwyer off my ass.

"Are you going to do anything?" Declan asked.

I picked up the pen and signed my name on the glee club audition sign-up.

* * *

Erin's POV

"Marcus, we are not auditioning together." I told him as I shut my locker door and started to walk away. He's been pestering me for two days that we needed to audition for Glee Club together. But I wasn't going to do that. I don't even like the song he's picking.

"Why not?" He asked.

"For one, I don't even know the words to the song." I replied.

"C'mon, I don't want to do it without you." Marcus complained.

"Marcus, you do realize at some point in this whole glee club thing, we aren't going to singing together. I can't just hold your hand the whole time." I told him. I love my brother to the moon and back, but seriously, he has got to get used to be not being there by his side the whole time. I need to be on my own and vice versa.

"What song do you want to sing? Maybe I know it and—and we can do that together." Marcus pitches, trying any angle he can to get me to sing with him. But I knew, I can't do that. I mean, it's not like Marcus even really had stage fright. He's sung in front of people before. In middle school, he sang in the talent show alone when I had the flu. He is fine with singing in front of people. I don't know why he suddenly wants to sing with me all the time.

"Marcus, you can sing whatever you want and I'll sing whatever I want." I said and went across the hallway over where my new friend, Stephanie, is. She had just moved into town, much like my family and I had. She lives across the street from me. We started talking and now she's pretty much my best friend.

"Hey, I got you a coffee." Stephanie says handing my favorite drink of Starbucks.

"You are a life saver." I said, happily taking the drink. Marcus had been pestering me all morning and with dad starting his new job today, I didn't even have time to get breakfast—coffee, at least. I don't usually eat breakfast. I just have a coffee—I live off the caffeine. I rushed Stephanie off as I needed to lose my brother, at least for five minutes.

"Are you avoiding your brother?" She asks.

"He won't leave alone. Suddenly, he's just become really needy." I said, struggling on finding the right word. I don't know why but Marcus just always wants to hang out, do stuff, and even just be around me. I love him, but he does realize I need my own space.

"Don't worry, once he finds a girlfriend, he'll never bother you again." Stephanie said as we walked into English class.

"That'll be the day." I said. I doubt it would happen, especially any time soon, but I hope so. Marcus—besides this recently neediness—is a really good guy. I hope maybe this year he can find someone who appreciates him.

Ms. Rose comes into the classroom and starts going over the class rules, I turn to Stephanie.

"Now please tell me you are auditioning for glee club?" I ask.

"Are you asking me?"

"I desperately need a friend in there." I said. I needed my best friend—I definitely needed to know someone other than my brother in that club. Plus, maybe at some point I could sing with her; I think it could be fun.

"Does that mean, you'll stop asking me to join the volleyball team?" Stephanie asks and I laughed. She apparently liked soccer but there was no soccer team here, so I asked her to be on the volleyball team with me. And I've continued pestering her hoping she'll give in—oh crap, is this where Marcus gets it? Oh well, it may have gotten her to join glee club.

After class, I went with her to go put Stephanie's name on the sign-up list when I saw Cal Taylor push another boy onto the ground.

"Don't you have any better to do than being a jackass?" I asked.

"Depends. What are you doing tonight?" Cal asks, leaning against the locker. I rolled my eyes—he is a disgusting pig.

"Not wasting my life with you." I said as I went over and helped the boy up to his feet. I looked back over to see Cal giving Stephanie a somewhat—maybe to desperate women—flirtatious look. I don't think that's going to work on her either.

"Don't even think about it." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, right?" He asks and she nods as she stands next to me. "What's not to like about Cal Taylor?"

"Many things, but for one, you're not a girl." She said and his face fell as he then awkwardly walked away. I then started to laugh with Stephanie. That was the best thing I had seen all day. I turned back to the boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He answers, shyly.

"I'm Erin and this is Stephanie." I tell him. "Brendan, right?"

I think there was a message to the parents and students about him. He apparently suffers from a lot of allergies—or something—making it so the students can't wear or bring certain things to school, or something like that. Maybe this pisses Cal off. Though, I think he was just looking for a punching bag. I guess some people might have a problem with it, but it's not like it's his choice. I mean—wouldn't it be humiliating and stuff? It'd also be hard to have to watch what stuff you are around and what you eat because you could maybe die if you eat seafood or something.

"Sorry about him, he's a dick. He's like that to pretty much everyone." I said.

We eventually managed to start a conversation after some awkward silence. I somehow convinced him to join Glee Club—well it took some convincing as Brendan was really shy, in which it seemed gave him some stage fright. I agreed to audition with him since I technically had to. It's a good thing, I once sang one of his favorite songs in a talent show a few years back.

This should be fun.

* * *

Rachel's POV

After school was over, I went in the auditorium eventually being joined by Sebastian, Marley, and Cara. We sat down with the clipboard with the sign-up sheet I had had hung up in the hallway. We had a few auditions today, so I think this is pretty good. It was a bigger turn out than I expected.

"Are we ready?" I asked and eyed Cara whom was on her cell phone; it seemed she was the only one not ready. "Cara?"

"What?' She looked up and then put her phone down. "Sorry, I just had to check on my son."

"Okay." I said, turning my attention to the stage as Erin walked onto the stage first, dragging another boy with her; he seemed reluctant. "State your names and the song you'll be singing."

"I'm Erin Anderson…" She said.

"…and I'm Brendan Jacobs." He finished.

"We will be singing " _My Wish_ " by Rascal Flatts." Erin finished.

[Erin] _  
I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,_

[Brendan] _  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

[Erin] _  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
_  
[Brendan]  
 _I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

[Brendan]  
 _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything_

[Erin & Brendan]  
 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

We clapped for them and then a blonde hair girl replaced them on the stage. I looked to Sebastian whom in turn started clapping; I guess that would be his daughter.

"I'm Angie Smythe-Clarington and I will be singing "So What" by P!nk."

 _I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

 _Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight_

 _So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

I thought she was pretty good; she definitely had guts. I looked to Sebastian whom seemed surprised by her performance and song choice; I guess she wasn't the sweet little girl she remember her being. But people change.

After she finished, Erin's brother, Marcus, took the stage and sang a rather rushed version of an Imagine Dragons song. He kept looking at his sister whom was standing in the rows with another girl. Then when he finished, he was replaced by that girl Erin had been talking to.

"I'm Stephanie Kates and I will be singing " _Something Just Like This_ " by The Chainsmokers."

 _I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_

After her was a half-black boy, whom looked rather shy. He took one of the guitars that were on the stage.

"H-Hi." He stuttered. "I'm M-Matthew Puckerman and I will be s-singing "Friction" by Imagine Dragons." He said. He sounded rather nervous. I looked over and I realized that must be Marley's son; I'm sure he'll be just as good as her or better, as long as he manages those nerves.

 _Get down with the victim  
We both know you need them  
You're stuck in the middle  
Of all irrelevance  
And your heart is beating  
'Cause you know that you gotta  
Get out of the middle  
And rise to the top now_

 _When you've made it  
Won't ya tell me what to do  
'Cause I'm playin' it all wrong  
When you made it, when you made it  
Won't ya tell me what to do  
'Cause I'm playin' it all wrong_

 _You can't fight the friction  
So ease it off  
Can't take the pressure  
So ease it off  
Don't tell me to be strong  
Ease it off  
You can't fight the friction  
So ease it off_

I think he has a good voice, but he has to get over the shyness before he can really shine; I think he has it in him. He'd get that from his mother.

The last audition was an African American girl.

"I'm Hannah Connelly and I will be singing "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield."

 _I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned_

 _Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

 _Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

I smiled as we finished the first set of auditions. It seemed Glee Club was already coming along quite nicely.

* * *

 **A/N: Character profiles and outfits for this chapter are on my polyvore. Jack, Cara's son, is portrayed by Hargitay's real life son, August Hermann. Brenda Simon, Cara's friend & mother of two, is portrayed by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Hannah's younger twin sister, Madeline, is portrayed by Skai Jackson; her other siblings Hallie & Joseph are potrayed by Drew & Millie Davis. Cal Taylor, the school bully, and Declan Taylor, Hannah's friend, are portrayed by Chris Carmack & Ben McKenzie (as seen in "The O.C.").**

 **Songs Featured: "My Wish" (Rascal Flatts), "So What?" (P!nk), "Something Just Like This" (The Chainsmokers), "Friction" (Imagine Dragons), & "Unwritten" (Natasha Bedingfield).**

 **Cast Update: I am still in need of characters to be in the rival glee clubs of Nathan (3 girls) and Henry (3 boys). If you are interested in submitting, please PM for a form.**

 ** _Please don't forget to review_.**


	4. Auditions ll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you recognize. The only OCs that appear in this chapter, I own are Cara, Jack, Cal, Declan, & Charlotte. The other OCs, belong to the authors that submitted them and anything else you may recognize belongs to Ryan Murphy & FOX. **

* * *

Harley's POV

I picked my new cheerleading uniform at the office along with my new class schedule for this year. I had to change some of my classes. I was not sitting in some standard English class; I'd die of boredom. I glanced over it and then go over to my locker, throwing most of my stuff into it. I put my notebook for Biology under my arm and close the locker. I head over the corner, noticing my friends.

"Oh Harley, don't you think the new uniform looks amazing?" Gina asks as I walked over and joined her and the other friends in our little group, Kim and Victoria—whom also happened to be her sister.

"Seriously Gina? I mean, they barely show off anything. They could at least let us show off a little more skin. These scream ' _I'm so self-conscious_!' it's hilarious." Victoria replies. I ignored the urge to roll my eyes at her reply. They may be my friends but that doesn't mean I have to agree or really care about the same things they do; I could care less about the stupid cheerleading uniforms.

"What do you think Kimmy?" Victoria turns to her.

"Who cares? We'll look hot in them either way." Kim replies and the four of us laugh at the response. I laugh mostly because she managed to end the pointless topic of conversation on a short, high note.

We walked slowly down the hallway together, the twins talking about how wonderful their Summer was while I just glanced over my schedule. We stopped at coming to a bulletin board with sign-up sheets for clubs and sports. I look over the options and don't see too many that interest me. I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to sign-up for a club or two. It surely would be great on my college applications. Plus, it might be a good way to get away from home.

I signed up for the foreign language club. That seemed like the obvious fit; I would probably be the choice for captain.

"Seriously Harlow?" Victoria looks at me as she watches as me write my name down.

"Bite my ass Vicky." I said and glared at me. She hated being called that and I could probably list a few reasons why; though it's funny that the nickname could suit her personality. I would sign-up for whatever club I damn well please to. I speak five languages, so the club would be lucky to have me; and it getting me away from home longer is a plus.

After I signed my name I watched as Ms. Dwyer came and stapled something to the board after removing a sheet. The four of us looked after she had left. It was a sign-up sheet for the Glee Club. I thought that was cancelled years ago. At least, that's what my older brothers told me. They said the coach had left the state—something and no one else cared about it, so they cancelled it.

I guess maybe they are bringing it back.

"Glee Club?" Kim questioned.

"It's like choir, but you go to sing in competitions and not just here for the school."

"I doubt any of those people that signed up can actually sing. It's going to be a nightmare seeing the group. Remind me to bring ear plugs." Victoria replies with a smirk.

"I don't think anyone who can't sing would audition." I replied.

"Who said anyone auditioned?" Victoria asked, crossing her arms.

"Says the fact that Ms. Dwyer put a new sign-up sheet up." I said. I swear sometimes Victoria could be an idiot. But I did sort of take pleasure in calling her out on it.

Kim and Gina began to laugh at seeing Victoria's face fall, but she tried to hide it.

"Oh who cares? The whole thing is stupid anyways."

"I think it sounds kind of fun." Gina replied.

"Of course you would." Victoria said in remark to her sister, whom in response decided to shut up; it was probably the smartest thing she ever did.

"Yeah it sounds stupid." Kim agreed.

"You know what'd be fun?" Victoria then chimed in, looking like she just got this idea; I had a bad feeling about whatever she was going to say. "If one you auditioned."

"You just said the club is stupid." I pointed out.

"Yes and it's going to be full of losers." Victoria nodded. "The fun could be is taking over the club and putting those losers in their place. I think you or Kim could be the perfect person to do that."

"If it's so much fun why don't you do it?" I ask.

"Because I have more important things to do with Cal."

"Like what? Getting an STD?" I ask.

"Kim, I dare you to audition for Glee Club." Victoria turns to her.

"I don't know…"

"What's wrong Kimmy? Scared. C'mon, you couldn't sing any worse than…" Victoria said looking around and noticing this short boy with dark hair walk by. I think I've seen him around yesterday. I think he's in my Science Class. He doesn't talk much. "…him."

"Are you sure he even signed up?" I ask. I mean, there might be a chance, but he seems like the shy type that wouldn't be caught dead doing that.

"It's just an example, Harley!" Victoria exclaimed, getting fed up with my remarks. "He's a loser and surely he's probably tone deaf. I'm sure Kim here sings way better than _that_."

"I don't know…" Kim trails off, still not really giving into what Victoria wants.

"We aren't going anywhere until you agree." Victoria says, crossing her arms. I swear she needs to get her priorities in order. I am not missing class because she has some vendetta on making people suffer.

"We'll both audition. Happy now?" I said.

"What?" The three girls looked at me.

"Kim and I will audition. Simple as that. Now can I get to class now?" I questioned as I then walked away from the group. I actually know Kim could sing so it might something she could enjoy, at least for that one audition. And I get more time away from home; everybody wins. This stupid debate is settled and I don't have to be late for class.

* * *

Hugo's POV

I walked past a bunch of girls that were staring at me. Why are they staring at me? I kept expecting them to say something, especially the girl with long red hair. From what I heard Victoria Henderson is the captain of the cheerleading squad and some people are afraid of her. But she doesn't say a word. None of the other girls do either. I just get a disgusted look from Victoria, but nothing is said to me.

I go to my General Music class. I was really excited for it. Apparently it was being taught by none other than Sebastian Smythe, whom is a famous Broadway actor. I remember going to see him when he played the lead in Chicago a few years back with my mom for my birthday. It was amazing. I can't believe this happening.

We didn't learn anything today except go over the class rules. We also went over all our names and then asked questions. He then told us about what it is like being on Broadway. It was so cool; officially this is my favorite class.

"Now after school myself and a few other teachers here are holding auditions after school for The Glee Club. All of you are welcome to come and try out." Sebastian says and hands us some fliers. I think I saw one on the bulletin board earlier. "I hope to see some you there."

Well he's _not_ going to see me there.

It would be kind of cool but I'm not that good. And there's no way I could sing in front of people. I can't do that.

I was walking out of class only to be pushed onto the floor by Cal Taylor, the captain of the soccer team.

"Watch where you're going loser!" Cal yells before walking away.

I just kind of sat there motionless for a minute, trying to keep it all together. Then I pushed myself onto my feet. I started to walk away, hoping to get somewhere private—the bathroom—so I could be alone. I wasn't going to seem like it bothered me where everyone could see. It would just make everything worse.

"Hey." I looked over and saw Declan Taylor walking beside me; what did he want? I know he's not as bad as his brother, but I didn't get what he wanted with me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Sorry about my brother. He's an ass." Declan apologizes for Cal; I guess that's what he does. He isn't wrong though. Cal sucks. He's a bully and I hate bullies. I know it's a strong word, but I hate them. It's right word to describe how I feel about people like Cal.

"I need to go." I said, quickly go off the bathroom. I locked myself in one of the free stalls. I took breaths as a few tears ran down my face. But after a few minutes I pulled myself together. When I leave this stall, I have to look like everything is fine. I can't give the bullies more leverage by giving them the satisfaction that it does bother me.

I have to seem like it doesn't bother me even when it does.

* * *

After school, I went to the _BreadStix_ restaurant where my mom works as a waitress. I sat down at my usual booth and then my mom brings me a coke with extra ice and then some breadsticks to snack on until dinner.

"Thanks mom." I told her.

"How was school honey?" She asks while I put my backpack on the seat next to me and taking out some papers that had been sticking out. These were mostly all the syllabus' I got from my teachers. They had all the class rules and the teaching plans for the year. I had to get it signed, so I figured I might as well have my mom do it here and now.

"It was okay." I said. I don't tell her about the bullying. She has enough to worry about. I don't need her worrying about me and it's not like her knowing would do anything. I knew it wasn't ever going to stop. I had to deal with it myself. "Can you sign these?"

"Sure honey." She takes a pen out of the pocket of her apron and then signs the papers. She never read them. She knew I would follow the rules. She signed all of them and then picked up the flier for The Glee Club, which had somehow gotten in my stack of papers to get signed.

"What's this?" She asks.

"Nothing." I said. "My new music teacher is running an after school Glee Club. He handed these out trying to get people to audition."

"Oh, are you going to audition?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. I couldn't do that. No way. Never. I was never going to do that. I can't do that.

"Why not?" She asks, sitting down at the booth across from me. "Hugo, you love music. I always hear you singing in your room whenever I get home."

"That's different." I quipped. It is different. In my bedroom, I'm all alone. There's no one there watching or judging me. There's no one to make fun of me if I'm off key or if I say the wrong lyrics. If I audition, I'll have to sing in front of people. I just _can't_ do that.

"You know, I think it's a shame that no one else gets that hear the amazing voice you have." My mom says. "You know, I think it could be a lot of fun."

"I can't sing in front of people." I said. She knew how I got whenever people were watching me. I couldn't even sing along to a Christmas song if people were around.

"Jamie!" I looked back, along with my mom, as we heard her boss call her name; she obviously was needed. Either that, or they didn't want her sitting down on the job. Maybe both.

"Just a minute!" She called back. "You know, Hugo, I used to be scared to death to sing in front of people. I'd just die if anyone heard me do so much as a hum. But then eventually, I got over it."

"And now you never stop." I commented with a slight laugh.

"Just think about it Hugo." My mom said before leaving me to go back to her work. "Give me an hour and then we'll go home."

I sighed, thinking about what she said.

My mom is right. I do love music and I do love singing, even if I have only ever done it alone in bedroom when I think my mom is still at work. It could be fun. And it's not like after this I have to sing solos, if I don't want to. I can probably just sing in a group with everyone else. Maybe I can actually make a friend or two, if I'm lucky. It does suck having no one besides my mom. And lately she's been working more so she isn't around much.

I guess it won't be terrible to try.

* * *

Aurora's POV

After my brother drove us to school, I went out to the courtyard, waiting for my best friend, Charlotte, to show up. I had met her at party a few years back in New York. The last few months have been difficult without her since my parents shipped me off to this hell hole town. But now apparently her parents had gotten relocated to here in Ohio and she said she would be going to the same school as me.

"Rory!" I looked over and saw Charlotte walking towards me. I smiled and then walked over, admiring her outfit.

"Charlie Cooper in teal? Well that's something you don't see every day." I remarked before giving her a hug. We then sat on the bleachers together.

"What's your name?" We looked over to see a guy wearing a letterman jacket; probably a football player.

"Who wants to know?" I ask.

"Wasn't talking to you, but I could call you afterwards." He replied. I looked at Charlotte and the two of us gave him the finger.

"Get lost ass wipe." Charlotte said and we walked off, but as he did so, he didn't stop looking at us. I had feeling he tried to hit on all the girls that looked hot in his perspective. This might not be the last time we see him.

"I miss New York guys. They were less disgusting." I said as I reached into my bag and took out my packet of cigarettes and my red light.

"And a lot hotter too." Charlotte added as I took a puff.

"Want one?" I offered and she gladly took one from the pack and then lit it using my already lit cigarette.

We sat there, smoking our cigarettes for a while just watching all the other kids that go to this school go in and out of the school, some socializing and some not. I just have a feeling this school is going to suck worse than the one I went to last year.

"This town sucks." Charlotte says after taking a puff.

"I know." I said. "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"When my parents drove past the 'Welcome to Lima' sign." Charlotte replies and I laugh. It was hard enough to trying to figure out where the best place to score is. "Is there any place to party?"

"I've seen a few." I said. "Maybe we can go find out where to have fun in this town after school?"

"We need to or I'll die of boredom before the first pop quiz." Charlotte and I laugh. I then take out my phone and put in my headphones. I needed to drown out the sound of all the annoying noise of whatever everyone else was talking about. I put my music on shuffle and one of my favorite songs came on first. I started to sing along.

 _Blue jeans, white shirt_  
 _Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_  
 _It was like James Dean, for sure_  
 _You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_  
 _You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_  
 _But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_  
 _That love is mean, and love hurts_  
 _But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby_

 _I will love you 'til the end of time_  
 _I would wait a million years_  
 _Promise you'll remember that you're mine_  
 _Baby can you see through the tears?_  
 _Love you more_  
 _Than those bitches before_  
 _Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember oh baby ooh_  
 _I will love you 'til the end of time_

After singing the chorus, I heard Charlotte clapping.

"Aurora Winslow everybody."

"Shut up bitch." I chuckled. "Now what to do say about blowing off first period and hitting a Starbucks?"

"And I have something to make it a little better." Charlotte winked while showing me a small bottle of vodka she had in her purse. That made the coffee trip sound even better.

* * *

We didn't get back to school until around 3rd period. Charlotte went to the office to get her schedule and locker number while I went to mine, which was close to the admission's office. I opened my locker and grabbed my notebook for my class—I'm not sure if I'll actually go to class, but this is on the off chance I do. Before I could shut my locker, it shut in front of me. I turned to my right to see my older brother, Drew.

"Hello to you too." I said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Drew asks.

"None of your business dad." I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you and Charlotte." Drew said and then took the latte I had in my hand from me. He smelled it.

"Don't you just love the smell of coffee?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" I asked. I could do whatever I wanted. He's not my father and he can't tell me what to do. It's my life.

"You know, if anyone found out you're drinking on school property, you could get into trouble." Drew says and I rolled my eyes. Did it look like I give a fuck? I don't. Well I guess Aunt Dakota will and possibly mom and dad—well no, they won't care. As long as no one important hears about the screw ups they couldn't care less.

"Who are you going to tell?"

"No one." Drew said and I smirked. I knew he wouldn't do that. Drew loves me and he wouldn't want to upset our aunt. "But c'mon Aurora. Can't you at least try to do something normal? Can't you do something that's not illegal like…joining a club or something."

"Yeah. Why don't I join the chess club?" I chuckled.

"At least do something that doesn't involve getting high with Charlotte."

"Well what do you suggest?" I cross my arms and leaned against the locker.

"Audition for Glee Club. You love to sing. I heard you on the bleachers earlier. I'm sure you could sing that." Drew suggests and I laugh. "Please Rory. Do it for me." It looked like my older brother was practically begging me to join a singing club. Well it didn't sound all bad, but damn, I had really wanted to hit the clubs or something with Charlotte; so this was going to cost him.

"Can I have my coffee back?" I ask and he looks frustrated, but in the end, hands it back to me. I smirk at him before taking a big sip. Oh, that was good.

"Fine. I'll audition." I said, walking away and meeting up with Charlotte again. "Our plans are going to have to wait." I told her, rolling my eyes at watching my brother walk in the opposite direction. The things I do for him… _and alcohol_.

* * *

Damien's POV

I sat at the kitchen table trying to finish my cereal, blocking out my father's voice. I didn't care what he had to say. It most likely wasn't something I hadn't heard a thousand times before nor did I care about what he had to say.

"Damien!" He eventually shouted, catching on that I obviously wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"No, not really." I replied, bluntly. He should at least be happy I was being honest.

I turned back to my breakfast as my father tried to gather his thoughts—or whatever. I took one final bite before getting up. I left the room, with my father trying to go after me, but I slipped in my headphones and then walked out the door. My school was up the block; not a far walk. But before I could get very far I stopped at feeling a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to see my mother; I knew that was her.

"Damien." I pulled my earbuds and she handed me five dollars in cash, probably for lunch. "For lunch."

"Thanks." I said with a slight grin.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" She asks and I shook my head. I liked walking. I could just plug in my headphones and clear my head for the next ten minutes or so.

I told her I would be fine and then went on my way. I got along better with my mom. We don't have the best relationship per say, but it is better than the one I have with my father—if it could even be called that. She seemed—or at least was trying—to understand me.

I walked into school and went to my locker. Then I went to my first class which was Astronomy with Ms. Cohen. I sat in the middle row and tried to pay attention as she went over the class rules; but it was really boring. I mean, it's the same old for all the classes. Do this. Don't do this. I don't really like being told what to do, but for reason I do like her. She does seem nice and fair.

I turned around after seeing an paper airplane go towards Ms. Cohen, only for her to catch and then walk up my row, stopping at the row behind me. We all turned to see whom had done the deed. The boy was probably in my year. He had dark hair and couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"I don't tolerate childish behavior." Ms. Cohen says before crumbling up the paper airplane before our eyes. I grinned a bit, trying to resist a chuckle. _How old is this kid? Five? Paper airplanes are so original_. A gasp escaped the boy's mouth as he looked somewhat hurt as Ms. Cohen then disposed the paper into the recycling.

"I worked really hard on that." The boy said.

"I'm sure you did, Mr. St Clare." Ms. Cohen replied. "And I just worked hard to save the earth."

After that we went back to discussing the syllabus. At least, I can say the class wasn't completely uneventful. I definitely have found a liking for Ms. Cohen. We had about five minutes left in the class before another teacher came in with a short stack of papers in hand.

"Class, this is Ms. Dwyer. She teachers Biology and Chemistry." Ms. Cohen tells us. Well if she taught them, what was she doing here? This Astronomy.

"I was passing this along." Ms. Dwyer adds as she then puts a few of those papers at the end of each row, probably to be passed back to all of us; I guess she was here because of whatever is on them. "After school, a few teachers and myself are going to be holding auditions for Glee Club. I'm passing back some fliers—anyways, if any of you are interested, I hope to see you after school in the auditorium."

She left after saying her piece; was that it? I then took a look at the flier. Well I had to admit, I was interested; very interested.

After class, I turned left, heading in the direction of the bulletin board, only to be bumped into and pushed. I looked back to see the quarterback of the football team. _Oh great, just what I need._

"I can't believe they let you out of juvie." Cal Taylor says and I roll my eyes. _Like I haven't heard that one before._ I have never been in juvie, but my reputation labels me as a ' _delinquent'_ ; hence where he pulled that from.

"I can't believe you passed ninth grade." I replied. I barely had to do much thinking to come up with that one; Cal Taylor is an idiot and it surly the football concussions don't help his memory.

"Stay out of my way, loser."

I back to my business without saying another word. I didn't want to waste my breath on the village idiot. I didn't care that some people were still staring in my general direction. I went up to the bulletin board and then put my name on the Glee Club sign-up sheet. I figured why not? I like music and it's a way to get away from home more; it's win-win situation.

* * *

Cara's POV

After sixth period, I went to pick up Jack. I hadn't found a sitter yet—one that I trusted—and Brenda had to take Destiny and Luke with her to the doctor's. I knew Jack wouldn't be any more thrilled there than he would with me, so I decided to just keep him with me. I hope it's not a problem. I doubt it will be. It's not like he's a baby that's going to start crying when the first person starts singing.

I guess it's lucky that I have seventh period for planning. That gave me enough time to leave school to pick up Jack and then bring him back. We had some time so I did some work for the rest of the time while Jack colored, sitting at one of the desks.

"Mommy, why did you come back to work?" Jack comes over and asks me, pulling at my blouse.

"I had to finish a few things up and Brenda couldn't watch you today." I tell him.

"Are we going home after you're done with those?"

"No. You see your Aunt Marley and I are helping with this music club. Some kids are going to sing for us, so we're going to go listen." I said, not fully sure how to explain it to Jack, so I went with that.

"That sounds fun." Jack smiles.

When it came almost time for the auditions to start, I packed up my things. I then picked up Jack and we went into the auditorium. I ran into Hayley on my way there.

"Is this Jack?" She asks and I nodded.

"I haven't gotten a sitter for him yet." I said. I have interviewed a few of them, but I kept finding this reason to not hire them. Maybe it's me. I know I will have to find someone eventually. I can't just keep asking Brenda to look after my kid; she has her hands full with the twins as it is.

"You know, I might be able to help. There was this girl whom used to babysit Ariel a few years back, but then couldn't anymore because of scheduling changes." Hayley explains and then writes down her name and number for me. _Astrid Reinart._ "She's a good kid. I'm sure Jack would like her. My Ariel was so upset when she left."

"I'll check her out. Thanks." I said before going into the auditorium.

"Is that my favorite nephew?" I looked over and watched as Marley walked over, which caused Jack to smile.

"Aunt Marley!" Jack exclaimed.

"Do you have a picture for me?" Marley asks and Jack quickly nods and hands off his latest drawing to her. I smiled. He always was drawing something for someone; I love this kid. "I love it."

"Okay, should we start auditions now?" Rachel comes in, interrupting the family moment, which I assumed was her intent. I just nodded as I sat down, putting Jack on the seat in between Marley and me. I then reminded Jack he needed to quiet; most so Rachel didn't get annoyed.

Sebastian went over to the kids waiting and told whoever wanted to go first could go on stage. The first person that walked up was a girl with blonde hair wearing a light blue dress.

"My name is Harley DuPont and I'll be singing " _Issues_ " by Julia Michaels."

 _I'm jealous, I'm overzealous  
When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just this fast_

 _But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_

 _'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em_

After she was finished, a girl with red hair came onto the stage. Then after her, a boy with curly haired replaced her. He seemed be rather nervous; he was trembling.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping talking a little would help ease his nerves.

"H-Hugo Ford."

"What are you singing for us, Hugo?"

" _One Song Glory_ from Rent." He says. I like that song.

"Take your time, sweetie. Whenever you're ready." I say, shooting him a reassuring smile. It took a minute, but then the music finally started. He looked down and began to sing.

 _One song glory, one song before I go  
Glory, one song to leave behind  
Find one song, one last refrain  
Glory, from the pretty boy front man_

 _Who wasted opportunity_  
 _One song, he had the world at his feet_  
 _Glory, in the eyes of a young girl_  
 _A young girl, find glory_

 _Beyond the cheap colored lights_  
 _One song, before the sun sets_  
 _Glory, on another empty life_

 _Time flies, time dies_  
 _Glory, one blaze of glory_  
 _One blaze of glory, glory_

He had a really nice voice. We told him he did a great job and then he left the stage, rather quickly. I hope he'll be able to get a handle on those nerves because he could be a really great if he wasn't so nervous. But that's something to work on.

After Hugo left the stage, a boy with dark hair replaced him.

"I'm Kai St Clare and I'll be singing " _That's What I Like_ " by Bruno Mars."

 _Hey, hey, hey_  
 _I got a condo in Manhattan_  
 _Baby girl, what's hatnin'?_  
 _You and your ass invited_  
 _So gon' and get to clappin'_  
 _Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me_  
 _Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me_  
 _I'll rent a beach house in Miami_  
 _Wake up with no jammies (nope)_  
 _Lobster tail for dinner_  
 _Julio, serve that scampi_  
 _You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it_  
 _Said you got it if you want it, take my wallet if you want it, now_

 _Jump in the Cadillac_  
 _(Girl, let's put some miles on it)_  
 _Anything you want_  
 _(Just to put a smile on you)_  
 _You deserve it baby, you deserve it all_  
 _And I'm gonna give it to you_

Finally, we our last audition was another boy.

"My name is Damien Drake and I'll be singing "Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi."

 _Why, you want to tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' Away_

 _Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
It gets me through the night  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, have a nice day  
Have a nice day _

I was really pleased by that audition as I am a Bon Jovi fan. I think he did a good job. We saw a lot of talented kids over the last few days. I think we have a enough for Glee Club.

At the end of the week we put the list up on the bulletin board.

* * *

 **A/N: So I decided to only do two auditions chapters so we could get onto the actual story. I hope I wrote this characters decently. Please let me know how I am doing. Hugo's mother, Jamie, is portrayed by Christy Altomare. Victoria Henderson is portrayed by Bella Throne, Gina Henderson is portrayed by Francesca Capaldi; both were created by Linneagb. Charlotte Cooper, Aurora's friend, is portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb. Polyvores have been created for the outfits worn by the characters in this chapter along with a few character profiles. I have also updated the cast list.**

 **Songs Featured: "Blue Jeans" (Lana Del Ray), "Issues" (Julia Michaels), "One Song Glory" (from _Rent_ ), "That's What I Like" (Bruno Mars), & "Have A Nice Day" (Bon Jovi).**

 **Cast Update: I am still in need of characters to be in the rival glee club. I have spots for 3 males. They will be a part of the story, like New Directions. If you are interested in submitting, please PM for a form.**

 ** _Please don't forget to review_.**


End file.
